Terrible Endings
by 24QueenMo
Summary: -"Bye, Chris. And remember; listen to your heart sometimes. I think it will help." What happened after Jessica left Chris at the beach. Sequel to Bitter Endings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is short one-shot. It's a sequel to my other story _Bitter Endings_. This one is about Chris' point-of-view about what happened after his day with Jessica. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

He broke her heart. He hurt her. He had to put on a smile, even though, it felt like he was bleeding. It felt like someone cut open a vein, no, an artery. An endless supply of blood, bleeding. Every inch of him felt horrible. He wanted to brake away from everyone. But if he wanted this part, he had to look good in front of the cameras. He took her camera. He took her heart of shattered it. If he wasn't a teenage heartthrob he would cry. But he couldn't. He had to be strong. He had to be tough. He could just see the head lines now if he did cry.

**Why Is Chris Crying?**

_Look good in front of the cameras. Look good in front of the cameras_, he told himself repeatedly. _Do you want this movie part, Chris? Do you want to make more money and have more fans_? He felt confused. His brain said, _Yes, of course, you want more fame, fortune, and fans. Are you an idiot? Who doesn't want this role? _But is heart said, _You don't want this. Let Chad Dylan Cooper get the part. _(Chad was also eyeing for this roll.)_ All you want is Jessica. You want her back_. _You want to kiss her like there's no tomorrow and say you're sorry_.

But guess who won? His superficial I-want-more side.

His fans started to scatter, he felt like it was time to go. Out of the corner eye, he could see the paparazzi. He sighed and went to find a cab. He was grateful that the cabbie didn't recognize him.

"Where to?" the drive asked in a deep Jamaican accent.

"Uh...." He gave the driver the address down the street from his house. He didn't want the cabbie to know where he lived. After a little while the cabbie looked at Chris.

"Hey," he started, "are you that actor from _Mackenzie Falls_? Chad Dylan Cooper."

"No. But I've been told numerous occasions that I look very similar," Chris admitted. The cabbie nodded.

"I'm Kyle," said Kyle.

"I'm, un, Chris...Wild. That's spelled W-I-L-D. Not like the singer who spells it W-I-L-D-_E_.."

Kyle squinted his eyes, trying to remember if he knew a singer by the name of Chris Wilde. "I do not know of the singer."

"You don't want to know. He's a terrible person, who did something terrible."

"Oh." The car ride was silent again until Kyle spoke up. "Are you alright, Chris?" Kyle asked.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure. Here's the thing. I did something terrible. I broke this girl's heart. I only did it to protect her. But it only hurt her. Now, my brain's telling me to do one thing, and my hearts telling me to do another."

"You have a brain to do problems like Math and how to find where you are going. You have a heart to choose the right thing. Like what matters most, this girl or something superficial."

"So you're saying. Use your brain for Math and other common knowledge. And then use your heart when it comes to love?"

"Yes. What matters more, the girl or this thing? Listen to heart, and I think you'll choose the right thing."

"Thanks. I think I'll try that."

Kyle smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"Yeah, thanks for the ride. I'll get off here," said Chris.

"Bye, Chris. And remember; listen to your heart sometimes. I think it will help."

Chris nodded and got out. Now he had to think between what's right and what's wrong.

**Now, you know the drill. Tell me how you liked it, and if I should had another chapter or just leave it as a one-shot.**

**Something About The Sunshine: I love it, continue.  
StarStruck: I love, but just let it be a one-shot  
Shades: It was okay.  
What You Mean To Me: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I continued. Now this is only going to be 3 chapters long, so after this there is going to be only one more chatper (and it's going to be long), but I am writing a sequel to this story and _Bitter Endings_. (That's the other about Jessica and after her day with Chris.) And one last question, should I continue Bitter Endings to get to see what's happening with Jess? Tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There was paparazzo outside of Christopher's house. He ignored them while they called out his name repeatedly. He didn't listen to him. Over the years he had gained this skill that he could block out anything he wanted. And the number one thing that he blocked was them. He hated them. Gosh, they were the ones that made him hook-up with los—oh, he meant Alexis. Luckily the paparazzo couldn't get past the gate, but that didn't mean they couldn't try. He walked up to his house to be greeted by his parents. They looked livid.

"Where were you?" his father asked.

"Nowhere," Chris replied, walking upstairs to his room.

"Please, defy 'nowhere,'" his mother said, chasing after him. "You were gone all night!"

"And most of the day," his father added.

"Yeah, and when we called. You didn't answer. You better have a good reason."

"I went out with this amazing girl, okay? I went out and everything was great. I—I haven't been that happy in years. But due to everything in my life, I had to break up with her," said Chris. "And I would really appreciate if you just left me alone."

"But, Chris—"

"No, Daniel, I think it would just be best if we left him alone," said Christopher's mom, Sherry.

"Whatever." Daniel paused. "Chris, just remember you have a recording session tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Chris walked upstairs slowly to his guest room. He imaged when Jessica was in here. Maybe she sat on the bed. Maybe she looked out on the balcony. Maybe from there, she watched him perform. The maybes were endless, but there wouldn't be that many. Gosh, she hated him when they were his house. She probably hated him even more now.

Chris slowly walked out the door; he took one last glance at it then went to his bedroom. Today was a nightmare. He had found happiness, but like everything in his life, it turned out miserable. Love stinks.

He tossed and turned all night. She had been on his mind. He knew it would be better if he forgot her but he couldn't. He never could.

* * *

"Dude," a voice said. "Dude," it repeated.

Chris blinked slowly, the light creeping in his eyes. He could see a tall figure in front of him.

"Stubby?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, dude. It's time to wake up. You know, big day today. I can see it now. Christopher Wilde's new it single: _Hero_," said Stubby, proud of his best friend.

"Hmm mm," Chris mumbled.

"Top of the Billboard charts, baby!"

"Yep." Chris paused, and looked at Stubby. "Get out. I have to get dressed."

"When did you get all secretive?"

"Are you—?"

"No. No way!"

"Okay, just checking." Chris paused again. "Shoo! I'm trying to get dressed."

Stubby stepped out of the room. Chris looked around his room for clothes he could wear. To tell you the truth, he didn't want to do this at all. But he had to look good in front of the cameras.

Chris wore a baggy, denim, button-down shirt and comfy pair of jeans. He opened the door.

"How do I look?" he asked Stubby.

"Look like you're ready to make a new it single," said Stubby. Chris smiled. Even though he felt like he did yesterday afternoon. Hurt. It still had the hurt feeling. The one were he was bleeding. Ugh, the feeling was horrible.

"Which car should we take?" Chris asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude. If you want to be at your best, you have to eat something."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to sell singles and albums?"

"Yes...."

"Then eat!"

Chris realized something. He was too tired to do this today. He had gone through that was something sent from his personal hell.

"Hey, Stubby, I can't do this. I mean, I just feel terrible." Chris coughed some fake coughs.

"You don't look okay, either. Let me call the studio." Stubby walked away to call the studio.

Chris walked back to his room. He had to get those pictures downloaded on his laptop just so he could see her again. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her laugh. He wanted to see a lot of things, all of them involving Jessica.

"Chris, you're free. But you have to come in tomorrow for the recording or else you'll have to set another date. Like, sometime in late summer," said Stubby.

"Great. Thanks, man."

"Yeah, now you rest up," said Stubby, slapping his best friend's back.

Chris walked back to his room looking at the camera. He had to get those pictures developed so he could see her.

He took out an old, torn sweatshirt and put it on. He messed up his hair to look like any other punk in L.A. would.

He snuck out the back door and climbed the fence and jumped. He winced when he landed. He ignored the pain in his ankles and ran to the nearest drug store to get the pictures printed and on a computer disc so he could look at her from her laptop, too. He spotted a Walgreens a block from where he was. Perfect.

He jogged to the store. People stared at him. Not because he was Christopher Wilde, no. It was because he looked like so suicide bomber. Great.

He walked into the store and found the photo department.

"Hi," he greeted hurriedly, "I need these pictures done ASAP."

"Okay. It should take about an hour. So you can come back then," said the developer.

"Can't it be faster?"

"No."

Part of him wanted to say, _Do you know who I am_? But the new Chris let it go. He nodded. "I'll come back then." Chris looked around the store for a while. He heard a couple laugh. He listened in.

"Chad Dylan—"

"We're in public," a girl's voice chided.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know how you're afraid of the paparazzi," the boy's voice said. "I just can't believe you took me here. I mean, this is where poor people shop."

"Are you calling me a poor person?"

"No."

"Then stop! Stupid drama actor..."

"Now, I'm really hurt."

"Drama queen."

"King of drama, Sonny."

"You are so full of yourself."

The couple laughed. Pure laughter. Happy laughter. It made Chris feel weird inside. He had never laughed with someone like that. He walked a way feeling as hurt as ever. Damn it. He missed Jessica more then ever.

**Okay, the couple Chris over hears is Sonny and Chad (is this story they're dating), so that's just to clear things up. Now, you know the drill.  
Look After You: I love it, continue.  
Over My Head: It was okay.  
How To Save A Life: I hate it!  
One last thing. Please review to tell me if I should continue Jessica's POV story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**H-h-hi, guys, remember me? Yeah, I said one last long chapter. And yet, here we are, it's June and I still haven't updated. But I am now and it's a short chapter. I kind of forgot about this story. But I think I know what I'm going to do. I might write another StarStruck fic, but it will be happy this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chris woke up again feel a little better. Sure, he had some better days, but he felt slightly better. He could sing now. He was Christopher Wilde for goodness sake.

"Stubby," he croaked. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Thank—"

It wasn't Stubby standing at the door. It was his Mom.

"Mom? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Sweetie, I'm your mother; I'm supposed to be on top of things."

_What kind of things_, he thought, _My real life or my public life that every day I'm growing to hate even more_.

"Yeah, sure."

"What's the matter?"

He hesitated. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She shrugged and laid out some clothes.

This was the strangest thing. She was acting...motherly. She was never like this. It was usually work, work, and more work. Never laying out his clothes or waking him up in the morning. These were things he only had seen in the movies.

"Oh, Alexis called," she said nonchalantly.

"Great." His tone was sarcastic and bitter. That was probably the last person he would want to see.

"Why are you mad at Alexis?"

"I don't know. I just...I just don't fell like talking to her. Can you call her and tell her that?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"And you're my manager."

"All right, I'll call her and tell her that you're very busy today." His mother left.

He sighed. He didn't want to be around any one. He hasn't slept in days. He didn't want to eat, but Stubby made him (he practically shoved it down his throat).

*I*I*I*

After recording Hero all day long, Chris was beat. He started to look at the pictures when Stubby came in.

"Yo," Stubby greeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Christopher mumbled, not wanting to talk to anyone. "I just can't get her out of my mind."

"Yeah, me neither: after she cacked all over my shoes."

They laughed.

"She's real, you know. She's annoyingly honest. She's smart. She's cool. She's funny. She's beautiful."

Someone cleared their throat in the microphone. Alexis. Great.

"Hello, boys," said Alexis. "Talking about me?"

_Of course we're talking about you, Alexis, 'cause we all know the world revolves around you and only you_, Christopher thought. He assumed his mother must have told her where he was.

"Dude," was all Stubby said, leaving to get away from the Ice Queen.

"Look, Alexis, I can explain," said Christopher.

"I don't want to know who she is. Is she an actress? Is she more famous then me?"

"Wha—no, no. She's not famous. She's not an actress at all."

"Then I really don't understand why you'd pick her."

"I didn't really pick her, it just happened."

"Silly, those things only happen in the movies. This is the real world." She paused when her cell phone went off. "Ooh, I got a date with Zac. I have to go."

"Whoa. Wait. Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said perkily.

"Okay..."

"Friends?"

"Sure."

She kissed his cheek and strutted off.

That had to be the most strange and weirdest thing that ever happened to him. Girl don't break up with him. He breaks up with girls. His world was officially turning upside down and inside out.

He looked over at Stubby. He held up a sign that read: DUDE, YOU'RE FREE.

Chris smiled.

Now is only problem was the movie and Jessica.

**Yes, I know it sucked, but I think I know what I want to do and I don't have to quote anymore. So it will be better.  
Review please!  
Apple: I love it, continue.  
Orange: It was okay.  
Banana: That was horrible. (Please, tell me why.)**


	4. Authers Note

Okay, so I've been kind of not in the mood for writing lately and almost all my stories are going on hiatus for I don't know how long. I haven't been updating so instead of you readers just sitting, wondering when I'm coming back, I'm not sure. So, yeah . . . When I fell like writing again I will take this AN down and put up the real chapter. I'm sorry, I hope you can understand. I've just been in a rather bad mood and I'd rather write something happy when I feel happy then just try to write some lame chapter when I'm in a bad mood.  
Sorry,  
24QueenMo


End file.
